


Not Ready For This

by FrostyLee



Series: Teacup [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Death is a character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Other, follows s3 for the most part, time is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Molly has two possible choices to make.





	Not Ready For This

**Author's Note:**

> Because Tay is such a shit.

“Goodnight, my sweet man.” Molly smiled through the phone before hanging up.

Randy sat on the bed looking at his new human. The dog had been rescued and brought home to meet others that were strays or abandoned. The family had more than enough room for the newest edition to the pack. Right now, he only had the other dogs and two humans to love him. Molly knew Will would love him when he came home to them all.

Getting up from the bed was easy but getting away from the dogs was not. Molly shut the bathroom door to use it before looking in the mirror and observed.

Death stared back with a sad smile. Molly was the form Lee had chosen this time, and it was completely by accident that they had met Will. They hadn't been recognized immediately because of their son, Walter Graham-Foster.

Will had no idea they'd gotten pregnant the last time they were together. The enby was gobsmacked when they found out but Time was already gone before anything was said. Molly almost spoke of it until they saw how tired Will was. Time, it seemed, was exhausted.

It didn’t stay that way for long because Will started dating Molly and they clicked. The enby knew Will could sense something was amiss but they always redirected him. He was too happy with just being normal that Molly ached at what they couldn’t give him before. That being normalcy and peace.

Molly knew about Hannibal, how could they not? He took care of Will as much as he could while Molly was out of commission trying to take care of their son. They knew who the man would choose by the end of this. Nothing could surprise them anymore, especially with how long Will and Lee have known each other.

The enby went into their child’s room after they were finished in the bathroom. A feeling nagged at the back of their mind and they had to make sure Wally was safe. There was no need to worry though as he let out soft snores. Soft carpet made no noise beneath their feet as they made sure to keep quiet so not to disturb sweet dreams of their child.

Humming left Molly to ensure Wally stayed sleeping as they ran their fingers through his curly hair. That was all Will. Wally was pretty much all Will honestly. Nothing of Molly in him but they were happy with it. The boy even managed to inherit the man’s empathy, which could either be good or bad depending on who was asked.

Hannibal would have Will one way or the other and Molly would have Wally.

They were okay with that.

Another week or so passed that had Molly waking up in the middle of the night to someone in the house. They darted to Wally and woke him up before motioning them to stay quiet. Ushering him out the window was their safest bet for his survival. Once they saw him disappear into the trees, they made their way to the bathroom. Footsteps passed them until they stopped at the master bedroom. Molly moved quickly, grabbing their phone, the keys to the car, and a jacket.

When they made it outside, they set the alarm off to the car which had the intruder making their way outside. Molly met Wally in the trees and they both ran in front of a vehicle driving down their road. The two got in the car and the driver hit the gas to get away but not before the intruder shot Molly in the shoulder, spraying blood on the windshield.

Having no memory of what happened afterwards had Molly reeling when they awoke in a hospital room. Will lay with his feet up on the bed and his head back against his jacket on his chair. A nurse walked in, but she couldn't fool Molly.

“Cathy.” A smile had her giving one back. “How long have I been here?”

“A day or so. Not long to you anyway. Wally has been asking after you. He's a good kid.” She helped the enby drink a few sips of water. After she put it back on the table, she knew what Molly would ask. “I'll bring him in so you and Will can reassure him everything’s okay.”

“Thank you.” Cathy left as Molly curled a hand into a fist. This situation had Hannibal written all over it. As soon as they were healed, they'd give him a piece of their mind. “Goddammit.”

“Hey, none of that now.” Will’s hand caressed their fist until he was holding their hand. “Shh.” Molly sensed all Will wanted was to make sure they were okay, but without Will sensing who Molly really was nothing would be okay.

“I'm sorry. My sweet man, don't be mad at him. I shouldn't even be mad at him.” They knew who Hannibal wanted. Just as they knew he'd get who he wanted soon. No one told Molly just how much it would hurt though because it felt like this would be the last time they ever saw Will.

“How do you know that?” Will was curious how his perfect match knew what was going on when he could barely think about anything other than her being hurt. He was puzzled as badly as he was when Hannibal vaguely confessed to being the Chesapeake Ripper.

“Go to him.” Tears escaped Molly’s eyes but they didn't notice as all they tried to do was leave a lasting smile in Will’s memory palace. “Go to him. He will be willing and accepting.”

Will couldn't ask anything else as Wally was brought in by who the man knew as one of Lee’s Reapers. Cathy shot him a frown but smiled softly at seeing Wally hug Molly close. The memory stuck with him long after he went to Hannibal to yell at him.

Molly made their way back home with Wally in tow a couple weeks later. News broke out of Francis Dolarhyde’s death as well as Hannibal Lecter’s. They knew the man was still alive somewhere taking care of Will. It was a warming thought when Molly was healing and Wally stayed close. Cathy made sure of that and even took him home with her when he needed to sleep. Paul didn't mind and Andrea helped take care of Wally even when Adam tried complaining about it. Everything was finally settling back to what their normal could be considered as.

The dogs missed Will something fierce and eventually Molly started picking up strays again. They even started making the dog food from scratch like Will did. It earned a few brownie points with the dogs, or that's what Molly liked to believe. They became protective and possessive of the two humans. Some corrections needed to be made to them but Molly knew it was because none of them wanted to lose another human after Will.

“So this is what you meant.” Molly looked up from where they came down the stairs about a year after the perceived deaths. Their grey blue eyes met stormy ones across the room. A scar on Will’s right cheek made it so Molly understood Hannibal wasn't the only one close to death, even though they hadn't felt it. The confusion turned to understanding and that made Will bolder. “Hannibal did as you said he would do. The question is now, how did you know?” Will padded through the kitchen to where Molly stood stock still. He looked her over, noticing the wedding ring was still in place.

“It helped with unwanted advances. More than just the dogs and Wally can only do so much.” They knew their child would want to see his father again but at what cost if all he'd do is just leave again? Molly wouldn't put him through that. “You need to go before he wakes up and sees you here. I don't want his heart broken if he sees you leave.”

The ‘again’ didn't need to be spoken. Both of them heard it loud and clear. “My Molly.” Will took her, took them into his arms. “My Lee.”

Molly gripped Will’s shoulders before meeting his eyes again in surprise. Hearing their true name sparked sweet memories from their own memory palace. They played behind closed eyes happily to remind Molly what it meant to be loved and wanted. It brought the bittersweet tang of Will’s love back to the forefront of their relationship.

“My darling Death, I should have known it was you. ‘Molly’, hm?” Will continued to bombard Molly with gentleness to coax them back to the sense of safety that the man always brought to the enby. “In all the years I've known you, you've definitely taken me by surprise with this. Surprised me with Wally. I love him no less now that I know. I love you no less now that I've found you again.” He pressed a kiss to Molly's temple after pulling them close. There were also apologies to be made for using the incorrect pronouns.

“We both have never stopped loving you, Will. Never. We won't ever either.” They pulled away after a time to look their husband in the eyes. “Remember that okay? If you ever need a break from him, find us. You'll know where we are.” Without looking Will’s way, they settled for opening the door before swallowing their next words back down at the sight of Doctor Hannibal Lecter himself on the other side of it.

“I see Time has found his Death.” Hannibal wasn't expecting a punch to his face from the enby. They were much stronger than he thought. Though he should really learn not to judge a person by their appearance, how hypocritical of him. The man could tell Molly had been wanting to do that for quite some time.

“Death is what you'd be wishing for if I had any say in the matter. I can tell you though that it isn't my place to whom Time chooses.” Hints of resentment and jealousy colored the words slightly and Molly reeled their emotions back in. This wasn't the time nor the place to be bitter. They had a child to look after.

“Yaya?” A childish voice called out. Will looked up the stairs as soon as he heard it. Molly wanted to tell Wally to go back to bed and lock the door but they bit down on their tongue, for they knew if Will wanted to see their child he would one way or another.

“I'm in the kitchen, honey. We have a few guests. Best behavior okay?” The enby left Will to help Hannibal off the floor as they started making eggs.

“Oui!” Wally came down the steps, still in his pajamas, and hugged Molly from behind. “Can I have dippy eggs?” Wally looked around his parent’s hip.

“Of course. Can you get the plates? Your father can help you, I know you're a few inches shy of reaching the shelf.” Molly could feel the boy freeze where he was. “Hannibal, set the utensils please!” They called from the kitchen to wherever the man was, sure he would hear them. “Also no grumbling about a meal in this house!” It had to be said as Molly could picture it in their head.

Giggling from Will confirmed something had been said. Molly saw Wally hadn't moved from their hip to watch the man with suspicious eyes. One he knew as his father but had only a few clear memories and pictures to look at in secret as his yaya had taken most of his pictures down. Wally knew that was because they missed his father like a never ending ache.

“Dogs?” Wally asked to get away from setting the table with an almost complete stranger.

“After you help set the table you can get them for breakfast.”

Molly knew their son wasn't happy with that but they wanted Will to spend time with Wally while he could. The two were on the run so they wouldn't be able to take Molly nor Wally with them. Hannibal staked that claim on Will too.

Overall the morning was pretty domestic. A family coming back together and being reunited for at least a little while. Some of the dogs were more than ecstatic to see Will again. Others didn't know him well but that could change sooner rather than later.

Molly shook their head to rid themself of the thought, of the hope that there was still a chance. Deep in their heart they knew what would happen. After the day was done Will would leave with Hannibal to wherever their next stop was. Leaving Molly and Wally behind would be easy for him to do so now that he'd found his perfect match. They steeled themself against the tears they knew would be easy to let loose. Wally was their strength and they had to be strong for him.

Breakfast ended and Molly stacked everyone’s dishes to take care of them. They never minded doing things on their own after being by themself for years on end. Will and they had this unspoken pact of giving each other space at least every couple years. they could have used their own space right about now.

“Go ahead and pick something to watch or play, Wally. I'm just going to clean up here and talk to your father, okay? If you need anything, I'm just a yell away.” Molly kissed his head before he entered the living room to do as he was asked. They left to the kitchen with Hannibal and Will both following them.

“My Molly.” Will approached slowly so he didn't startle them. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Your life ended with me when you found Hannibal five years ago.” Their voice cracked but they wouldn't. They couldn't. “Be happy with him while you still have time.” A snarl came from them when they saw twin smirks on both the men’s faces. The pun was unintentional and Molly was done with games. “Don't be a smartass! You damn well know what I meant!”

“Take a deep breath. It's all right.” Hannibal was trying to help but the fierce look on Molly’s face made him pause. The situation was more so about Will leaving than Will and he being together, but the enby was letting them both go without a fight. Something more was going on and yet Hannibal couldn't put his finger on exactly what.

All three observed one another to glimpse a look into their thoughts.

Molly sighed heavily. They turned to rinse the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher, an addition to the house. Having an almost five year old wouldn't give them enough time to do the dishes themself most days. It was an easy choice and the decision freed up a little time each day to spend more of it with their child.

Arms wrapped around Molly’s waist and a chest pressed against their back. They froze for a moment until the hands rubbed their stomach lightly.

“That little miracle out there came from you. Came from our love and union. How could I care less about you both when my thoughts are filled with happier times of you and him? You two are the best of me.” Will spoke with passion and delight. He stopped doing things by halves, starting by loving Molly with all his heart. It was a wonder how he'd not even realized they were Death. How they must have suffered, keeping such a secret.

Hannibal looked on. Something about the two lit a whole new burning fire in his soul. Will, he knew, was already his. Molly though, he'd have to work on gaining their favor somehow. Once he'd gotten theirs, Wally's would come easily. Thoughts went to possibly subduing the enby and boy somehow to get them out of the house without a fight. That or he could possibly use Will as leverage. It wouldn't be too smart as Molly would be sincerely doubtful because of just who Will was.

“Hannibal.” Maroon eyes met gray blue in a single heartbeat no hesitation. “Take care of Will. He needs you now more than ever. Exactly as you need him. I have to let him go.” Molly looked to the one holding them. “I have to let you go. Be free, my Time. You know we are always destined to meet each other again.” They unwrapped their arms from Will before grabbing a snack for Wally. Letting go of Will forever was harder than Molly could bare, but they had their child to care for. They couldn't just curl up on the floor in emotional agony. “Don't forget to say goodbye to him before you leave.”

“You think I could let you go, just like that? Think of all we've been through, Lee.” Will put the snack aside to grip their hands. “Let me see you.”

The enby, of course, understood what Will was asking of them. Hannibal was a concern as he'd never seen either Will or Molly change forms. Something about it didn't seem right, for Molly to change in front of a stranger. Then again, Hannibal may not believe Molly had changed into Lee. With that in mind, they went for it after squeezing Will’s hands in their own. A mere flicker later had Lee’s normally chosen form in front of Hannibal.

“Yaya?” Wally peeked his head into the kitchen just to see what the adults were up to. His yaya and the two men were very quiet in the kitchen. It wasn't necessarily bad but he knew when Yaya was upset they were quiet about it. They suffered alone and bottled their emotions up when he was close by. He pushed Will away when he was close enough and hugged Lee to himself. “Yaya, what's going on?”

“Oh, Wally.” The child wrapped his arms around Lee’s waist before the enby combed through his hair with their fingers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” Wally buried his head into Lee’s stomach with a smile.

“He's protective of you.” Hannibal pointed out though it wasn't needed. Everyone could see that Wally would do anything to help his Yaya.

“Very.” Lee responded as they picked him up in their arms.

“I want to know him.”

The words that have been going round and round in Lee’s mind died on their lips. There was a look Will always had when he was witnessing something surprisingly pleasant and he was showing it now. They stood their ground under it. Nothing was worse than fighting Will Graham and his godforsaken puppy eyes.

“Please?”

The answer was obvious but neither man wanted that as their final answer. Neither was just handing Wally over to them. He'd be upset with that, especially after they promised to always be there for him. It hurt deep in their chest, unable to look at either one of them. They didn’t want ‘no’ as a choice, but it was the only one Lee had.

“I’m needed here. Wally needs me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
